Not Falling Apart
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Quite a bit has transpired for both of them. She can't get him out of her head. And he can't help but realize that she makes perfect sense.CDG. Complete
1. Not Falling Apart

Alright- I have been a Cain x DG shipper since... the beginning. It's so unexplainable. They're just too perfect and cute. And I hope you enjoy! Thanks! Oh and, we need more DG and Cain. That's all I got to say. :D

Thank you to Geeky BMWW Fan. My totally awesome beta. You're the best! Thanks daahling!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters, or anything associated with them...

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Not Falling Apart_**

------------------------------------------

_-hours after the double eclipse-_

While her parents were still atop the large tower being reacquainted with their other daughter, DG walked farther down the gigantic stone building that had once housed the evil within her sister. Her mind fluttered with a swarm of overbearing feelings. Irritatingly enough, thoughts and emotions she couldn't quite put a finger on.

She shook her head as if to clear it. Gazing around her, she couldn't help but notice that, in a matter of hours, the OZ had changed drastically. Changes for the better.

_The OZ I remember._

After the witch inside Azkadellia melted into nothingness, the sudden alterations in the OZ were quite apparent.

But parts of how DG felt hadn't changed. At all. It undoubtedly frustrated her.

She had told her family that she wished to visit the men down on the field, to share with them the story of the vanquished witch and to speak with the former 'long coats.'

Little did they know, it was all a blatant lie. DG just wanted to find _him_. Before he left her and went ...who knows where.

Who was she kidding? He had a son. Close to her own age, in fact. And a late wife, for whom he was still in the process of mourning.

It wasn't going to work.

They were only friends. He was her protector and her advisor. Nothing more...

And she cursed to herself for wanting more.

While on the Earth she knew, she had never felt like this before. For anyone. And, of course, she had to find that one person in the OZ who was unattainable. It wasn't going to work, it wasn't going to...

"DG!" A recognizably friendly voice called from behind

She pivoted around. "Hi, Glitch..." she countered almost sheepishly. As if she had been caught somehow.

"Your mother said something about you taking a walk," he said with a smile. His eyes perked up. "Oh! I'm going to be reunited with my brain!... I think..." Glitch's facial expression turned into curious wonderment. He glanced around the looming vacant hall of the tower, as if he suddenly didn't recognized anything.

DG was getting anxious. "Wow, being united with your brain sounds like a good idea." She stole a nervous glance to a large window. Glitch must have noticed.

"DG..." his voice had switched from its usual upbeat nature to a soft tone. "He's outside. You can still catch him."

DG looked over at her friend wide-eyed. Her blue eyes stared in amazement. For a moment, she figured Glitch to be a mind reader. Half brain or not, he was certainly a man not to be underestimated.

She nodded slowly. Her friend walked closer and patted her on the shoulder in complete understanding.

Without another word said, DG turned around and walked out of the tower.

She scanned the scene before her. It was hard not to notice the battle scars on the landscape and structure from just hours earlier.. It was also apparent that everyone of the OZ was celebrating an absolute victory after the recent events.

She saw reformed long coats, the gypsy men that had helped them with their mission and even various animals and creatures.

DG felt her chest tighten slightly. He was no where to be found. Solemnly and somewhat dejectedly, she took a seat on the grass beneath her and heaved a sigh..

"Hey, princess. You didn't think I would have left with saying goodbye, did you?"

DG felt her heart flutter and stop, all at the same time. She stood up awkwardly and swiveled around, all while using her left hand to dust off any dirt or grass on her butt.

"Oh... hey there, Mr. Cain," she said slowly, trying to regain her composure. "Uh... no. Was it obvious that I was..er.. looking for you?" DG chided herself for stammering so much.

He grinned slowly. "Maybe."

She stood there for a moment. His grin made her blush. DG emphatically bit her lower lip and tried to look away.

Cain looked away as well. He glanced upward. "It's been quite a while since the OZ had a good rain. It needs it. Certainly this area."

He held out his palm. A single raindrop hit it. Following his gaze, DG looked up. The early morning hours after the double eclipse had yielded dark and stormy clouds. Another drop landed perfectly onto her nose. She giggled quietly.

They both stood their awkwardly for a moment.

"We should go inside," he whispered lowly.

"But I like it out here."

She grabbed his hand and held it momentarily. "Stay, just for a little while."

If they weren't going to have a moment, she was going to make one.

He stared at their clasped hands for a second. DG let go finally and blushed thoroughly. "I'm sorry..."

Another silent moment grew between them. Only the sound of large drops of rain hitting the dusty ground could be heard.

"So..." "Um..." They both said simultaneously.

She stopped and smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Cain for everything. I really appreciate your help."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You're not writing me off that easily."

DG was unsure how to answer back. She just stood there and nodded slowly.

His blue piercing gaze met hers. "This doesn't mark the end of your journey, kid. It's only the beginning."

She loved that he was speaking with her. Everything had been perfect, until he called her _kid_. All he saw in her was a silly, young girl.

But to her utmost surprise, he captured her hand with his. The same hands that had been held seconds earlier. "It's going to be a long journey."

She nodded slowly. "Yes... it is." She fixed her stare onto his. "But I can't do it alone," she added rather pointedly. She moved in closer. "Will you... be there with me?"

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled her into a tight hug. Until that moment, she hadn't noticed the rain enveloping them. But it hadn't fazed her. She was where she felt... safest.

He lowered his mouth to her forehead and spoke against it softly. "Every moment."

* * *

Thank you for reading! And let me know what you thought, if you are so inclined. 


	2. Stop Making Sense

Wow, thanks everyone for the awesome feedback! So glad everyone is enjoying this so far. And just remember, CainDG forever! Whooo! And I think all of us at the Tin Man section are doing a great job at keeping our ship alive and well.

Thank you to GBMWWF, best beta ever. Thanks, babe. :P How about CRO in a FC and then in a CAS?

-----

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, Tin Man isn't mine. However... if it were, I would have fixed that ending. DG hugs Raw. DG hugs Glitch. DG makes out with Cain... What?

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Stop Making Sense_

_-----------------------------------_

For as long as he could rightly remember, situations in Cain's life didn't make sense. He was beaten to a pulp and left to rot in a metal suit, only to watch for annuals upon annuals his family tortured over and over again before his very eyes.

It was a fate worse than he could have even imagined. It was heart wrenching.

Soon after he was released from his prison, his only thought was revenge. To ruin those who ruined his life. A bittersweet feeling that surged like adrenalin.

However, without Cain realizing it at first, a certain someone had helped him to change. Although, a flicker of that emotion... _revenge_... still coursed through his veins. It was desirous, even to those who didn't need it.

Abruptly, it reminded him of something. Zero. He was still in the suit. Cain smirked for a moment. He should do something about that. _Or he could stay in there... for just a few more days, _he supposed.

Cain let out a sigh and took in the sight of the girl at his side. His long forgotten heart had started to beat within him, bringing him back from a marred existence.

And it was all her fault.

Ever since he had met her, things had started to make sense. He'd lay down his life for her, and he wasn't sure why. He'd do anything to see a smile form across her face, which also confused him.

Cain decided to avoid the '_L_' word, however much it crept into his mind and made him admit his true feelings and adoration for the girl who had walked into his life from out of nowhere.

But their moment in the rain had sealed it all. His hopes, his fears. He was now tied to her.

And he was enthralled. It made no sense. It made perfect sense.

But did he want it?

Adora...

DG couldn't replace his wife. And she wasn't a replacement. She was the shining light that showed him it was possible to move forward.

Just moments prior, he had hugged DG thoroughly on the former battle field. He could instinctively see that she didn't want him to leave. And he never wanted to leave.

As they walked up to the tower together, she prattled on about something. He simply smiled and listened.

Right before the entrance, DG stopped and gave Cain a wary look.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be made queen."

Cain nodded, but then raised a brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, yes and no. I've imagined many things... becoming a queen wasn't one of them." She laughed nervously. "Actually, jumping into a tornado and falling through the sky wasn't something I had imagined either. But go figure!"

Cain wondered what that meant for him. He could be her protector and friend. But...to a queen? He started to second guess everything.

There was no way that he was worthy of becoming the King consort. Even if she'd have him.

Cain spoke up to help him ignore his inner monologue. "Azkadellia doesn't want to be Queen?"

DG shook her head. "After her entire ordeal... I think she's against it." She looked up at the large vertical building. "But first she wants this place to be destroyed. Can't say I blame her..."

"And what about your mother?"

"It's not her time. It's mine..." DG sighed. "Or so she said."

He was going to be the protector of royalty. Hell, he already was. This was quite a different place from where he thought his life was going to be.

"My first order," she stated, flashing him a broad smile. He loved that smile. "You're head of security."

"Is that so?"

She didn't exactly say what he half-expected her to say. But it was good enough.

Well, Ahamo was a simple man who had married the Queen. That helped Cain's mind ease a bit. But he wasn't entirely sure that's what DG wanted from him.

"Yes," DG confirmed, giving him a nudge. "You'd be great at it." And then she laughed heartily. "Ok... I don't know what I'm doing. Being a queen is silly.. Did you know I worked at a diner? And I rode a motorcycle?"

"A what?"

She shook her head and looked afar as if remembering her past before she crossed over to the OZ.

"We could have ridden my motorcycle together..." she practically whispered in a dreamy tone.

He smiled. "Ok. Sure..."

"We can ride a horse together later and pretend."

"You want to ride a horse together?"

She shrugged. "Why not? It'll be fun, especially while you're my head of security. It'll be romant-..."

She stopped and her eyes widened greatly. After that, Cain couldn't begin to describe the color her face turned. Somewhere in the red family. She buried her head in her open palms and looked extremely embarrassed all while brushing past him.

"Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry," she said into her hands.

Cain was about to tell her that he didn't mind. At all. But at her rapid pace, he was going to need to catch up with her first.

Yep. His hopes and fears had been confirmed.

Could he be a King consort? He didn't know. And from his stand point, it didn't make sense. Or rather... it somehow did.

"DG... hold up, kiddo!"

And in a short matter of time, he would tell her just how he really felt.

* * *

Thank you for reading; 

And for the anonymous reviewers-

**_More more more!- _**Thank you! Yes, more DGC the better. :)

_**dragonrose - **_Thanks you! Glad you liked it.

**_Misslizzymizzy- _**Another thank you to you! Having an official section helped out a lot. :)


	3. Blues Are Still Blue

Wow! I am thrilled by the awesome feedback. Thank you!to everyone who read and to those who also reviewed. I really truly appreciate it. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Special thank you to GBMWWF for the awesome beta! You get a CBB with many other things, though not with CR. Since that'd be weird.

_Disclaimer:_ Tin Man is not mine. I just blatantly play around with the characters. Which is fun!

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Blues Are Still Blue_

_"...-the black will be gray and the white will be gray, but the blues are still blue-…" Belle and Sebastian _

_--------------------------_

Blue eyes.

From an initial first glance, that's all they had in common. But there was much more than that. More than anyone could take into account or could fully comprehend. And that must've really been something, since it was coming from someone with half a brain.

Right from the beginning, Glitch knew that little …_something_… between them had been there. She showed up wielding a stick to help him fight off his enemies, even though it was quite apparent she wasn't going to win. She had also been brave enough to open the metal suit from the get go.

Let's face it, if she hadn't… Mr. Wyatt Cain would never have entered their life. Or rather _her_ life.

_And that's not something I made up, _Glitch thought to himself.

_And that's not something I made up. Wait... didn't I just think of that?_

Over the past hour or so, he had been thinking over many things quite meticulously. Or rather, all of what he could mentally muster. And not having his compete mental capacity was frustrating to say the least.

Small fragments of memories floated throughout his mind. Half of his mind, at least. All of that was going to be fixed soon, he hoped. But he was afraid of what he would become. Would he be the same person?

Not that being Glitch was all that bad.

_Or am I Ambrose? _

Glitch shook his head and sighed.

He stopped and looked around. Oh right, he was in the god awful tower, yet again. But Azkedellia was normal. Somewhat. Poor girl.

What else had he been thinking about before? Oh that's right. DG. And the Tin Man. Ol' Mr.. Wyatt Cain.

As if visually forming from his thoughts, the very same DG cut across right in front of him on the steel flooring. As if mobats were hot on her heels. Thankfully, they were not.

Right at first, Glitch was about to call out to her but instead he watched DG run up some stairs.

"Did you see which way she went?" Not expecting Cain to speak, especially from behind him, Glitch jumped at the sound of his voice.

And then he swiveled around to look at the man.

Of course Glitch knew exactly who Cain was referring to. But he still asked a cheerful, "who?"

"DG."

"Oh, she's around here somewhere. I saw her go up those stairs. Seems like she was trying to avoid speaking with anyone." Glitch leaned in closer and spoke softly, but firmly. "You didn't hurt her, did you? I'd have to dance you right out of here. If you know what I mea..-"

Cain had rolled his eyes and interrupted with a, "You really think I'd hurt _he_r?"

All though Glitch wasn't being serious, he still had to ponder that question. But all his fragmented mind came up with was an all resounding _no_.

"Oh lighten up, buddy. It's a new age and a new day." He gave the former Tin Man a sly wink. "Go get her."

Without furthering their conversation, Cain gave him a firm nod and then followed up the very same staircase. And Glitch happily smiled to himself.

With a small sigh, he wished someday he could have feelings like that for another person. Yet, something nagged at him in the back of his mind… that in his former life, he already had.

Perhaps, if reunited with his brain… _like he had been promised…_ he'd find out exactly what it was. Or rather, who _she_ was.

* * *

After slowly taking his time, Glitch made his way to the top of the tower. Strangely enough, neither DG or Cain were there. 

But both Ahamo and the Queen were discussing formalities and speaking of good memories and past times with a teary-eyed Azkadellia. The former female ruler was currently taking a much needed rest on a large ornate bed. Her face was an unavoidable deathly pale and her eyes were quite puffy.

"There will be many that will not trust you, of course, but that can be mended," Ahamo said to his daughter, his voice consoling albeit emotional. "However, that will be a hurdle to overcome. There will also be other towns and cities desiring assistance to heal and repair from the effects of the witch."

Az sniffed and nodded slowly. "I know… But first, I want this place demolished," she sniffed again and then she stopped to catch her breath.

"It will happen, in time. You need your rest first, my dear." The Queen had taken her eldest daughter's hand and patted it gently.

Azkadellia shifted her gaze to her mother and starting crying all over again, "I'm so sorry. All those things I did to you."

"Shhh," Ahamo said. "It wasn't your fault… none of this was. We're just so proud of you. You came back to us."

Az smiled slowly and took in a shallow breath. "Many thanks to DG."

"I'm not to be thanked." It was DG. And it was directly behind Glitch.

Once again Glitch jumped. What was it with people speaking directly behind him today?

Everyone's attention turned to the youngest in the room.

The Queen was first to speak, her face etched with confusion. "Why is that?"

"I started this! I'm to blame. I'm the reason Az had to endure her pain. I'm the reason the O.Z. suffered." DG shook her head furiously. "If I hadn't let go… if I hadn't let go…"

"Deeg, please…" Azkadellia said weakly. "It's all right, don't blame yourself."

"And you don't blame yourself either," she answered back. A single tear rolled down her face. DG wiped it away stubbornly. "I can't be queen. I don't deserve it."

Both her mother and father exchanged worried glances.

The Queen bestowed upon her youngest daughter a heart warming smile. "My love, you are worthy enough. You saved your sister and all those who live in this land. By that alone, you are deserving and worthy of anything. You will make a fine queen."

DG bit her lower lip to stop from crying.

Without notice, Cain walked in from a side entrance. All eyes turned to stare at him. He looked slightly embarrassed at his intrusion.

"I- uh… this place is really confusing. I was going in circles for awhile."

The Queen smiled at the man. "Mr. Cain. We haven't been formally introduced yet."

Cain caught DG's eyes for a moment. He was now somewhat concerned that she looked upset.

"It's Wyatt Cain, your majesty. And it's an honor to meet you. I um... am responsible for your daughter..." He gave a flicker of a smile while his eyes conveyed emotion. "It was a mission I took on myself to protect her."

The Queen nodded. "And we thank you, Wyatt Cain, for all you've done. You seem familiar; weren't you a Tin Man?"

"I was, yes."

"We are grateful for your assistance. Our daughter," the Queen smiled greatly and she looked over at DG. "I'm sure, feels the same."

"I know she does, your highness," Cain added. He seemed slightly uncomfortable at his abrasive answer. But he brushed it off.

Az looked over at her sister. "DG, everything will be alright. The worst is over."

DG gave a slightly relieved sigh. She glanced over at her family and smiled contentedly. "You're right, everything will be alright."

Glitch felt he could finally jump in. "More than alright! I think everyone here can agree with me on that." He looked around smiling hopefully.

"You and your optimism," Cain muttered, all while punctuating the comment with a well deserved grin.

With that DG and Cain locked gazes.

From Glitch's standpoint, everything was certainly going to be alright. Even for those blue eyes.

* * *

Later on that evening, as dusk set in, Azkadellia's wish had come true. The tower was demolished. All that the witch stood for, all that she was known for, was lost to ashes and crumbling debris. 

For starting anew, nothing felt better. Especially for the person who had embodied the witch to begin with.

"And so it ends," Az said quietly, watching as each charge went off.

DG clasped her hand with her sister's. "And so it begins."

They each shared a smile, then a laugh, followed by a hug.

"This healing of the O.Z. is much better suited when you're around, little sister."

DG sighed. "Well, I'm glad you think so. It's been one wild and crazy trip, let me tell you."

The night had been lit up by the explosions, which were watched in awe by many as if it were a pyrotechnics display.

Glitch found his way to the two sisters, "Someone grabbed my brain... right?"

DG stared at him wide-eyed. "Your brain was in there?"

Right before Glitch could faint into oblivion, DG laughed and then apologized while hugging him. "I am so sorry. Of course, we have it."

Cain joined the group and eyed a slightly pale Glitch for a moment. "Uh... the main group is heading out to Central City. Raw is leaving with his clan and the three of you are being called to FinAqua."

Az smiled. "Back to FinAqua, I can only imagine..."

Glitch took Az's arm and walked her back to her parents, leaving DG and Cain in the nighttime quiet.

"What about you? Heading to Central City?" DG's questions were slightly more eager than she had wanted to let on.

"Well, ki..." he stopped and searched the ground.

"It's ok, you can call me that if you want." She laughed a bit. "It can be my little nickname." And then she added with mock seriousness, "However, 'princess' will be obsolete when I become queen.."

Cain was still staring at the ground or his feet, or both. He finally looked at her. "But you're not a kid."

"Which is true. Not to mention, defeating an evil witch can really throw someone into adulthood, it's amazing." Her smile faded when she saw how serious he became.

"I'm sorry," DG said quietly, "I just don't want you to leave... me. Yet."

"I thought we had established that I wasn't going to." Cain's face softened. "I'm there, till the end." He finally cracked a ghost of a smile. "Besides, I'm your future head of the royal... whatever it's called."

"Yes, you're a future many things." This time, DG's face didn't flush nor did she run off embarrassed.

Because she wasn't a kid. At least, not to him.

"Meaning?"

DG shrugged. "I guess that's for you to find out."

"Y'know... the future queen and an accompaniment should visit ailing cities and towns, to instill hope in those who need it."

"Accompaniment? As in Glitch and Raw... and you?" Her eyes glimmered.

Now it was his turn to shrug. "It's just an idea."

"Good thing my future head of security is full of good ideas." DG leaned in closer to him. "Just as long as you're there..."

"Just as long as you're there, I'll go anywhere," Cain added.

She placed a cool hand on his face, and he leaned into it slightly. "Thank you, for everything."

They had touched, again. This time it felt different. Cain pulled at the hand on his face and kissed her squarely on the palm.

"No, DG. Thank you."

"So. Are you coming or what?"

DG and Cain pulled apart slowly at the sound of Glitch coming forward.

Glitch continued, "They're going to leave without us. Unless you _want_ to stay with the burning remains of a building..."

DG grinned at her friend. "Change of plans, Glitch! How about another mission?"

Glitch raised a brow, quite suspicious. "As in?"

Cain sighed impatiently at both of them. "We need to get a move on; we can both walk and talk."

And with that, Glitch smiled. Cain and DG had found each other, somehow...

Blue eyes or not, they had a deep connection. And he knew, somewhere in his broken mind, that it made the O.Z. a better place.

The two of them together were going to do great things. He just had to wait and see.

* * *

Thank you for reading!! 

And to those anonymous:

_**DGCain fan-**_ Thank you!

_**Fiera Sabre-**_ Wow, thank you! And I also agree with you about their chemistry, it was very noticeable. Too bad it didn't have a different ending. :) 

_**Layla-**_ Oh yeah, the horses. Glad you liked that part. lol Thanks!!

_**Cady Ryan-**_ Cool! Thank you!!


End file.
